


Feel of you

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/M, Past Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Somehow Jyn and Cassian have switched bodies, they're discovering the other's bodies and learning more about each other until everything's fixed. Then they enjoy each other in their proper bodies.SleepyKalena mentioned a Body Swap which set me to writing and here it is.





	Feel of you

Jyn caught the wall as she tripped again, she knew Cassian was tall, not the tallest but tall, but this was getting annoying. Walking shouldn’t be this hard. She saw herself, Cassian in her, how did she even think about this coming down the hall, “I’m not going to break. Get over here and help me stand up.” 

“I’m not worrying about that. Did you hurt your hip?” The concern in his eyes said that was a lie.

“My hip? I broke my leg when I was younger,” Then Cassian was under her and she stood up, stretching out, “You don’t stand up straight.”

Why wouldn’t he? That was what soldiers did but as she glanced over to the tiny mirror in her quarters, the line of back wasn’t what she usually saw. And was she always this far down from him? 

“Of course I do. Did your leg not heal properly? I can feel a slow ache, that’s how my back is,” His worry in her own voice was disconcerting and she reached up to scratch his beard.

“It’s not as bad as your back and gets sore on colder days,” The pain from his back had woken her in the night. 

“You should have one of the medics look it over to see if they can help,” He was always better about taking care of everyone else but himself.

“Cassian, my leg is fine. I’m used to it, but you did something to your elbow.” She didn’t notice it with every movement but there was something. 

“My elbow? An old blaster burn that I was only able to partially treat. I was out on a mission and did what I could.” 

“Then never checked back in with the medics.” That would be just like him to not do everything he could. 

“Jyn, where were you going?” Now his captain’s voice was coming through with that hint of command he used sparingly with her.

“Out, somewhere, I’m not going to sit here and wait,” She could wait but not in his body, that felt odd. 

“I know but there’s nothing to do. I just asked.”

“You’ve already been out and didn’t tell me?” All of this would be easier if they shared quarters but they hadn’t gotten there yet. When they were on base at the same time, they’d end up in one of their quarters but not often enough.

“I was coming to tell you and then you tripped.”

“And?” Normally he was better with giving a succinct report but he kept watching her in him.

“They don’t know but hopefully if we wait, everything will be sorted out. Doctor Relyne told me that we should distract each other,” He did a half smile that didn’t fit on her face, but was him. Relyne had been one of the first to suggest that they might help each other heal, which fit, she’d seen them both at their worst and how they fit. 

Jyn sat back on the bed, almost falling backwards as he was heavier than he seemed. Cassian slowly sat down, it was strange to see him looking through her eyes. His gaze was meant to be darker than her green eyes. She sighed and then shivered and felt his arms around her, “You’re not wearing enough.” 

“I’m fine, just feeling cold,” Not Hoth cold but chilly. 

“I know, sorry. I can never get warm enough. Lie down,” That motion of opening his arms to her was still him and she watched how even in her smaller body, he didn’t take up as much space as he could.

“But I’m up,” And if she laid down with him, there would be comfort but no action. 

“Jyn, we can’t do anything out there,” His grumpiness didn’t fit her voice, he needed to be gruffer but she laid back down. It was comforting how easily their bodies knew how to fit together, curling into each other. Holding her own smaller form was strange, she was used to how his beard would rest on her neck, “We’re going to get hungry.” 

“We’ll figure that out when we do,” He yawned, maybe he hadn’t slept that well last night either. Too many signals from a body that didn’t make sense.

“You hate having forced downtime,” Not that she was better but she had practice. 

“Yes, but I don’t know your limits.” It was an answer that made sense, he liked to know what was possible and all the parameters. This didn’t fit into any of them. Now she yawned and scratched his beard again, “Why does your beard itch?” 

She felt his laugh, her laugh, “That’s what beards do and grow. I need to trim it.”

“But not shave it too much. I like it,” He wouldn’t look like him without his scruff.

“I won’t,” Then he yawned again and she did too. Sleep came sooner than she expected but it was always easier to fall asleep with him.

**********

Deep in the night she woke up and poked Cassian who was holding her too tightly, he grumbled and let her go. It wasn’t until she had gone to the ‘fresher and was looking in the mirror that she saw her own green eyes, “Cassian.”

She sat on the bed, wanting to bounce like a little girl, she was her again. He finally opened his lovely eyes to see her and she saw the moment he knew, “Jyn.”

“We’re back.”

“We should tell them,” His voice had a question in it and she kissed him, enjoying the feel of her own lips. 

“We’ll tell them in the morning,” Then she started getting undressed and felt his gaze in the dark of the room before hearing him move to do the same. Everything was easier now that she knew her clothing, he was like her and hadn’t wanted to change in to anything too different. She looked down seeing the long line of his torso and traced the hair from his chest to his stomach as he wriggled, “Jyn, what are you doing?”

“All your tall is here,” This time she went slower, up and down the center of his body and lower until he groaned. 

“Come down here,” He said, leaning up to kiss her stomach then her breasts, “I didn’t realize how heavy these could be.” 

Jyn sighed at the feel of his lips on her skin, finding spots she thought only she knew. She moved down onto the bed, still tracing the contours of him as he kissed her breasts and her neck. He was lean with muscle and he groaned under her touch as she moaned at his careful kisses. His hands rested on her hips and she moved against his thighs, feeling wet and wanting while his erection was growing harder. 

“Jyn,” His voice was a low moan as she fitted herself against him and for a moment his lips were on her nipple with a touch of teeth.

“Cassian.” How did he know what that did to her? He did it again and she moved to close the little distance between them. She reached down and met his hand with hers and laughed that turned into a groan as he fit inside her with a slow and deep tempo. His hand touched her as she kissed him as she cried out and began to go faster. Tonight everything felt new and more, she didn’t want to come yet and could feel him trying to slow as well. In the midst of a moan, he whispered, “Have all night.” 

“Longer,” They were alive, they had all the time they could grasp.


End file.
